


reflecting glare

by orca_mandaeru



Series: sapphic skz [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, cis girl jisung (jiyoung), hyunsung rivals, kinda hatesex but rly tender, trans girl hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Jiyoung and Hyunjin have never gotten along well, but maybe they just needed to try a different way of relieving the tension between them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: sapphic skz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	reflecting glare

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a much bigger au but i just wanted to write something for them i love them so much!! just for some context, changbin (chaerin) and hyunjin have had a casual on-and-off relationship for a few years, yes 3racha is still a thing in this

Jiyoung's been in a lot of awkward situations before. She likes to think she's somewhat of an aficionado at it, in fact, over the years of humiliating situations and having to navigate the conflicts she always seems to find herself in without meaning to.

  
  


This, however, is different. She's not grasping for words to get herself out of a disagreement or figuring out how to calm things down. She's fuming, mouth pointedly glued shut as she stares at the garish shade of pink that is Chaerin's apartment walls, studiously ignoring the one other person in the room.

  
  


She was already suspicious when Chaerin randomly asked her to hang out, her wording way more formal than usual. Sure enough, the door swung open and there was Hyunjin's pink heels visible kicked up over the top of the living room couch. She should have left right then and there, but Chaerin had looked up at her with those overexaggerated wobbly eyes and damn it, Jiyoung wanted to make an effort for her friends. It had been years since they'd first met, eventually she was going to need to accept the fact that Hyunjin was sticking around, no matter how little she liked it.

  
  


The tension was thick from the start, Hyunjin pointedly inspecting her nails instead of acknowledging her presence at all. Chaerin's eyes had flickered between the both of them, smiling nervously. They existed in awkward silence while she put on some movie none of them cared about, fidgeting until she finally straightened up, making a whole show of pulling out her phone.”Oh no, I completely forgot I had this meeting with a client today! Guess I gotta go, guys, sorry. You'll be okay on your own, right?”

  
  


God, she was such a bad liar, but completely unashamed, grinning at Jiyoung before she slipped out the door with a little wave, leaving her in hell. Now here she was, two seconds away from just getting her shit and leaving before Hyunjin spoke up with that unfairly smooth and sweet voice. “Just go, I know you don't want to be here.”

  
  


Jiyoung glares at the tv without seeing anything, crossing her arms. “I'm not going anywhere, it's too late to get a ride back home. Besides, I've probably slept over here more times than you have.”

  
  


She can physically feel when Hyunjin looks at her for the first time that evening, her gaze boring into her skin and raising goosebumps where they touch. “Oh? Is that why you're always so pissy around me, Jiyoungie? Are you perhaps jealous?”

  
  


Jiyoung puffs up her chest, wishing her cheeks didn't always do the same, whipping around to glare at Hyunjin. “Excuse me? What would I have to be jealous of? Chaerin's my best friend!” She takes the opportunity to stand up and look down at Hyunjin, pleased at having the height advantage for once. “I'm the one she comes to when _you_ make her sad.”

  
  


Hyunjin tucks her hair behind her ear and stands up, and Jiyoung suddenly realizes her dire mistake. She's short enough that her face is directly even with Hyunjin's beautiful boobs in her tiny top, and Jiyoung doesn't realize she's been staring, caught in their spell until Hyunjin crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. Jiyoung sputters something incomprehensible, face flushing and searching for something witty to say before Hyunjin interrupts her. “We both know you're all talk, Jiyoungie. If you actually did want her you wouldn't even do anything about it, it's kind of sad, really. Sometimes I wonder if your mouth can do anything except spew shit.”

  
  


“You know what? Fuck you.” Jiyoung spits, inching closer and jutting her chin out. “You're wrong. Besides, Chaerin knows personally how much my mouth can do.”

  
  


Hyunjin matches her inch for inch, leaning in so close Jiyoung imagines she can feel the warmth of her skin radiating off of her, a couple stray strands of long blond hair tickling her cheeks. “I don't believe you,” she murmurs, breath sweet from the peppermints she's always cracking between her teeth.

  
  


Jisung huffs, tilting her head and finally making direct eye contact with Hyunjin, the effect hitting her like a physical blow. Hyunjin is way too beautiful, it's unfair how it renders Jiyoung breathless and scatterbrained, lingering too long on the deep brown of her eyes and angular lines of her face. “What, you want me to show you or something?”

  
  


Eyes flicker up and down the length of her body, the tension collecting betweeen them heavier than usual. “I would say yes if I thought you had the guts to actually do it,” Hyunjin says.

  
  


Jiyoung's entire body and heart wavers for a moment, both of them caught in a strange wave of mixing emotions, eyes darting to Hyunjin's glossy plump lips and back up to her dilated pupils. Jiyoung is the one who breaks first, but Hyunjin leans down to meet her, their lips meeting like they've done this a million times before, the tension snapping hard enough for Jiyoung to gasp against Hyunjin's pillowy mouth.

  
  


One of Hyunjin's hands desperately twists in the front of Jiyoung's old oversized hoodie, taking the opportunity to slip her tongue into Jiyoung's mouth like a challenge, which she more than takes up, electricity sparking through her body as she explores Hyunjin's sweet, warm mouth. They fit together strangely well, pushing and pulling just like they do in speech, until Jiyoung breaks away to breathe, eyes glued to the way Hyunjin's lips are somehow even more gorgeous red and kiss-swollen.

  
  


“Is that all you've got?” Hyunjin exhales out, but her voice is thin and wavers slightly as her fingers clench in Jiyoung's hoodie.

  
  


She pauses for a moment, breathing heavily, before she places a palm against the warm skin of Hyunjin's chest and pushes her gently until she falls backwards onto the couch, making direct eye contact as she drops to her knees. “That's not even the beginning of it,” Jiyoung says, staring up at Hyunjin, torso fit snugly inbetween her legs, not daring to look down just yet.

  
  


She can see clearly the way Hyunjin's throat bobs on a swallow, one of her hands coming up to nibble at her fingertips before she realizes and lowers it again. “Go ahead, then. Do your worst.”

  
  


God, they're really doing this, huh. Jiyoung takes a moment to stare up at Hyunjin, blinking as she really takes her in like she's never really done before. Sue her, beautiful girls render her unable to talk or think coherently and before, that would have gotten in the way of her mission to make sure Hyunjin knew that she couldn't keep stringing Chaerin along.

  
  


It's so obvious why Hyunjin is already finding success as a model, she's the definition of eye-catching. Her silky blonde hair frames her face perfectly, adorned with cute little clips matching the subtle but enhancing makeup she has on. There's something else about her eyes right now, though, that Jiyoung never seen before, something delicate and fragile. Maybe she's just never seen her not annoyed before.

  
  


Jiyoung gradually slides her hands up from Hyunjin's knees up to the hem of her pink leather shorts, feeling the slight jump of the muscles under her warm skin. It's like something has snapped because now she can't break eye contact, fingers ghosting up to the dangling zipper, searching Hyunjin's face for any sign of the regret or disgust that she would expect. All she finds is something like shock, slightly parted lips and wide eyes caught in the limbo of the bubble outside of time they've made for themselves.

  
  


So Jiyoung continues, dragging the zipper down, sounding out loud against the tense silence. Hyunjin wordlessly lifts her hips for her to tug them down around her ankles. Jiyoung's breath catches in her chest at the sight of her, the creamy skin of her smooth thighs and plain but elegant panties stretching across her hips. Jiyoung raises her eyes again, not wanting to miss the expression on Hyunjin's face as she tentatively reaches out to touch the shape of her in her panties, the way her eyelids flutter low and her teeth dig into her bottom lip.

  
  


She licks her lips as she looks down again, gently rolling her underwear down, skin prickling with anticipation. Hyunjin's skin is hairless and soft, already a little damp at the tip. Jiyoung stares in awe, not even attempting to remember what stupid point she was trying to make, she just wants to get her mouth on her. Hyunjin's thigh muscles tense under her hands as she leans close, eyes flicking up as she just goes for it, running the flat of her tongue all the way up the length of her.

  
  


Hyunjin moans softly, high and sweet, the sound almost startled out of her. Jiyoung hasn't used her mouth exactly like this in a long time, but she's always been a quick learner, and there's a particular fire starting to burn low in her belly encouraging her to coax more of those pretty sounds out of Hyunjin. It's so gratifying to take a deep breath and sink down all the way and feel Hyunjin's hands fly to her hair, her hips twitching and filling her mouth even more. Jiyoung wasn't lying, she has in fact been complimented for her skills with her mouth many times before, and she's determined to live up to that.

  
  


She hollows her cheeks and sucks on the way back up, skin tingling with every frantic tug of Hyunjin's hands in her hair. “Jiyoung,” Hyunjin pants out as she puts her tongue to work around the tip, and Jiyoung stares upward with big eyes, goosebumps rising over her skin at hering her name like that from Hyunjin, of all people.

  
  


More intense is the way Hyunjin looks, sweat beading on her forehead and wispy strands of blond hair around her face like a halo, eyes wide and clear before she glances away, skin flushed pink down to her heaving chest. It hits Jiyoung right in the gut how stripped bare they both are in this moment, of inhibition and all expectations of each other, just two girls caught up in each other's touch and presence. It's always been fiery between them, intense and emotional in a way that Jiyoung should have known could have shifted into something other than anger at the slightest provocation.

  
  


She adds her hands to help, wrapping both around the base and twisting firmly as her mouth bobs up and down, tasting precum on the back of her tongue, feeling a specific kind of determination to make the other girl squirm in a way she usually only feels around Fiona.

  
  


Hyunjin's been using one hand to cover her mouth, but now it joins with her other in Jiyoung's hair, her sweet desperate noises spilling freely out into the air. It spurs her on even more, choking herself a little and working through it just to hear the way the moans above her pitch up in surprise. “I- I'm gonna,” Hyunjin gasps, and Jiyoung keeps her mouth exactly where it is, staring up to catch how beautiful Hyunjin looks as she cums in her mouth, eyelids fluttering closed and glossy lips dropping open.

  
  


Jiyoung is not one to fall halfway in making a point, so she swallows, slowly working Hyunjin through her orgasm with the warmth of her mouth until she's spent. Jiyoung grins as she pulls off, skin feeling hot and tight all over. God, Hyunjin looks like a beautiful mess, hair sticking to her face and a pretty flush turning her smooth skin pink. She's looking down at her like she's never seen her before, and it makes Jiyoung's smile falter a bit with the intensity, heart jumping in her chest before Hyunjin's brow furrows and she looks away.

  
  


“Believe me now?” she says, voice too devoid of her usual animosity. She doesn't feel any of it either, not even mad at being slowly taken over by the spell Hyunjin's already cast over all of their friends.

  
  


Hyunjin huffs, reaching down to drag Jiyoung up by the back of her shirt like a kitten. For a split second Jiyoung thinks Hyunjin is going to shove her away, not wanting to examine how bad that makes her feel, but instead Hyunjin just pushes her down against the couch oddly gently, not meeting any resistance. She crawls over Jiyoung's body, the energy and fire coming back to her eyes and pinning her motionless under her. “No bad. I can show you how it's really done, though.”

  
  


Jiyoung curses that her confidence seems to have left her as quickly as it came, because she can't bring herself to open her mouth for a rebuttal, frozen and wide-eyed now that Hyunjin's wide, elegant hands have landed on her hips. Her fingers curl under the waistband of her loose sweatpants and Jiyoung tilts her hips up wordlessly, hands clutching at the cushions under her to ground herself as Hyunjin pulls them down.

  
  


She gasps as the cold air hits her bare thighs, squeezing them together instinctively, teeth digging into her bottom lip at the way it makes her feel acutely aware of how swollen and warm her pussy is, pulsing with her every heartbeat. Hyunjin's hands slide up the insides of her thighs to her knees, manicured nails trailing over her skin and leaving goosebumps behind. Hyunjin looks like a goddess like this, high on the power she finally has over Jiyoung, caught up in it and staring openly at her body for the first time.

  
  


Maintaining eye contact, she slowly pulls Jiyoung's legs apart, settling down on her elbows inbetween them. Jiyoung has to look away, squirming helplessly at how exposed she feels physically and emotionally, staring at the ceiling and squeaking embarrasingly at the sudden feeling of hot breath up close to her soaking underwear.

  
  


“You're so wet already,” Hyunjin says, and her tone is teasing, but it sounds more like she's saying _I did that?_ Jiyoung squirms some more, face flushed with a confusing mix of arousal and indignation, thighs already squeezing around Hyunjin's head, resolutely not looking down because she knows it'll drive her insane.

  
  


“Don't you dare pull my hair,” is the last warning Hyunjin gives before she's hooking a finger around the clinging material of Jiyoung's panties and pulling them aside, not even giving her a second to process before her mouth is on her.

  
  


“Fuck!” Jiyoung gasps, arching up into it. Hyunjin is taking no time to warm up to it, slurping against her pussy with a vengeance. Jiyoung can't resist anymore, glancing down as gratifying pleasure rushes through her body in waves, immediately regretting the decision. Hyunjin's eyes are closed, none of that cockiness present on her face anymore, just her running makeup and pouty lips now glossed with Jiyoung's slick.

  
  


Hyunjin is definitely out for her blood, not letting up for a second, wrapping her lips around her clit and rubbing her tongue against it in a specific way like she'd done this a million times before. Jiyoung's heels dig into her back as her muscles jump, trying to edge away from the intensity with nowhere to go, whines helplessly spilling from her mouth.

  
  


Hyunjin finally gives her a break, coming up for air but nearly killing her again with the visual of her beautiful face nestled inbetween Jiyoung's thighs, chin damp and lipgloss rubbed off. “So noisy,” she breathes, tone strangely fond as her nails dig into the flesh of her thighs and sting so sweet.

  
  


Jiyoung means to say something again but, definitely on purpose, Hyunjin gets back to it, yanking her hips closer to her face as her tongue presses into her body. Everything is just too much, the air around them and her body hot and damp, strands of her mussed hair getting into her open mouth as she pants, muscles contracting as the tension in her body gets closer to snapping.

  
  


Now it's her turn to moan out Hyunjin's name, the taste of it strange but potent on her tongue as her hips flex into Hyunjin's dexterous tongue. She holds Jiyoung's thighs down, fingers digging hard into the flesh of them, the little bit of pain pushing Jiyoung over the edge, the first rush of her orgasm hitting her hard. She doesn't even have the presence of mind to be embarrassed at how much wetness is gushing out of her, back arched forward as she shudders through the waves of it.

  
  


Hyunjin doesn't pull away, lazily dragging her tongue through her folds until Jiyoung whines and flops back down, pushing her head away at the oversensitivity. She's too out of it to feel weird about Hyunjin's bare skin pressed against hers, though all this is technically the closest they've ever been before. They just exist together for a few long moments, breathing in tandem, before Hyunjin pushes herself up.

  
  


Jiyoung watches her, blinking lazily as she grabs the box of tissues on the coffee table and starts cleaning herself up. She expects Hyunjin to just throw the box at her but instead she studiously avoids eye contact as she runs a hand up Jiyoung's thighs, soaking up the slick getting close to staining the couch.

  
  


Jiyoung stares at her and shifts to give her better access, their eyes meeting for a second before it's too much now that the heat of the moment has dissipated and they both have to look away. It's so intimate, more than she would have ever imagined in a thousand years with Hyunjin, her hands gently running over her most sensitive areas. She kind of misses the touch when it's gone and Hyunjin settles back down onto the couch, body language the most awkward she's ever seen her.

  
  


Usually Hyunjin radiates the air of knowing exactly what she wants and when, ready to do anything necessary to get it. Now she looks uncertain, deferring back to glancing at her nails in a way that Jiyoung doesn't really think is bitchy anymore. It's obvious that the dynamic between them has changed irrevocably, the tension still in the air of a completely different kind, one that pushes Jiyoung to speak.

  
  


“I... don't hate you, you know. Never really did.” she starts, only midly shocked at the words coming out of her own mouth. Hyunjin's head whips around though, staring at her, and she continues, the words just falling out. “I just hate seeing Chaerin sad.”

  
  


Oh shit, she should really have probably not said that, but it's too late now, memories of their worst fights and too-tender spots exposed flashing behind her eyelids. Hyunjin doesn't shutter off and lash out like both of them would have done previously, though, just sighs and leans back against the couch. She glances away, voice soft. “I mean, I don't like it either.” She tries to look at Jiyoung but her gaze darts away again as she crosses her eyes, but Jiyoung catches the blush across her cheeks. “And... same. Don't you dare tell anyone I said that, though. You're still annoying as hell.”

  
  


Jiyoung grins, feeling strangely light and elated. “Like you're any better.” Hyunjin's posture is still a little bit stiff, so Jiyoung turns her eyes elsewhere, landing on the tv still paused in front of them. “God, what did Chaerin put on this time?”

  
  


Hyunjin rolls her eyes, but she's smiling just a little, taking the opportunity to change the subject. They've both always moved on quickly from subject to subject, one of the few things they obviously had in common. “She has terrible taste, doesn't she? It's cute.”

  
  


Jiyoung fishes for the remote and presses play, and somehow, caught up in this strange aftereffect of the vulnerability shown between them, they spend the rest of the evening talking and joking, exchanging quick surprised glances every time they make each other laugh.

  
  


They jump apart when Chaerin comes back home, staring at them both with a knowing raised eyebrow, and for a moment it feels like a bit of that animosity is back, but Jiyoung knows they're going to be okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> yall go check out flan's [thread](http://twitter.com/i/events/1366925793813749761) about this collective brainchild au of ours and her beautiful [art!!](http://twitter.com/flanbutt/status/1367043029761216515)
> 
> [fic update twt](http://twitter.com/mysticetic)
> 
> [main twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
